mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Hylian Skies
|caption = Hylian Skies in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Small |availability = Starter |music = *''Dark World'' *''Death Mountain'' |game = SSF2 |series = The Legend of Zelda |legality = Banned }} Hylian Skies is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2, based on the Light and Dark Worlds from the game The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Layout The stage is comprised of one large floating grass-covered lump of earth. The stage itself has a staircase and a ladder on the side wall. There is also a little staircase that leads to nowhere in the foreground. There is a little platform with a tree on the stage background. After a while, the entire stage turns into the Dark World, where everything besides the background reverses and the background has a dark tone to it. The tree also vanishes. The stage later eventually returns to the Light World. If someone is standing on the staircase or on the other side and are near the ledge while stage is transitioning, they will be instantly KO'ed. A portion of the overworld-map in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past is ripped straight from the game with the clouds added to it. Music *The main music track is Dark World, a synthesized dramatic remix of the overworld themes of the Dark World and Light World from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. *The alternate music track is Death Mountain, a symphonic orchestral remix of the mountain and forest themes of the Dark World from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Tournament legality Hylian skies is banned in tournament play. The bowl shape of the stage makes horizontal KOs difficult, while the high walls can greatly extend combos beyond reason. The edges of the stage are powerful camping locations as well. Even with hazards turned off, the primary gimmick of the stage still occurs, which can lead to buggy stage interactions during the transitionary phase. Origin The location of the stage does not exist anywhere in series. Instead, the stage is based on the motifs in the game The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. In the mentioned game, there is a Light World and a Dark World in which Link must travel to in order to complete his journey. The decorative features of Hylian Skies changes to match the Light World and the Dark World when the change between the two worlds occur (this change is also illustrated by the map in the background which itself is an overworld map of A Link to the Past). Gallery Screenshots Inverting world.png|The stage is inverting with and while and standing behind from the middle of the stage. Inverting world on Dark World.png|The stage is inverting again with Sandbag and while and standing behind from the middle of the stage. Look, a ladder.png| and taunting next to the ladder. Bomberman facing Dark Link.png| fights with Dark Link while Link stunned on Dark World. Early designs HylianSkies Screen1.png|Link crouching on the stage. HylianSkies Screen2.png|Link falling while the stage is inverting. HylianSkies Screen3.png|Link on the Dark World. HylianSkies Screen4.png|Link standing while another Link taunts on the Dark World. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series